King
King is an ally and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers Remastered. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the King's Mace. King's specialties include unparalleled healing capabilities, which makes King preferable in multiplayer games, but incredibly weak in solo games; and combo locking. Information Background The King first appears in the Home Castle. The King is first seen shivering in fear as the Evil Wizard approaches closer to the King, only to steal the crystal and spare the King. Next, the King reappears in Catfish, armed with a loaded boat that can help aid the player(s) by visual cues and stunning Catfish. Afterwards, in Tall Grass Field, the King is seen pacing back and forth on land, possibly planning a push. In Pipistrello's Cave, after Pipistrello is no longer considered a threat, the King, along with several Gray Knights, push even further to initiate the siege in Flowery Field to aid the player(s) in rescuing the Green Princess from the Conehead Groom. Finally, the King reappears after the Evil Wizard has been defeated and rewards the player(s) in kissing the Orange Princess, before leaving, in the Final Battle sub-level, dubbed Barracks. Involvement The King is the supposed caretaker and / or father of the four Princesses, as well as the founder of the Home Castle, and keeper of the crystal. Description Being a man of such great rule, the King has several distinct features. Thick white eyebrows, a grown white beard, a modified crown to suit his monarchic appearance, and puffy clothing with dots, according to his character portrait. The King appears throughout the game in "speech bubbles" pertaining to what new item or combo the player has got or learned via level up or attributing points into Magic enough for a threshold, respectively. Overview King's distinct trait over the other available 30 characters is that he has no offensive Splash Attack. Instead he trades offense with supportive magic. Healing from the Splash Attack isn't as good as one might think it would be. The healing is dependent on the level that the King player is at, the points attributed to Magic, and the weapon that the King uses. This makes King stuck with the tools he has remaining. Highly dependent on juggling and taking a break between each fight in a regular level such as Desert and Full Moon just to heal. Magic Splash Attack "King's Healing" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 for each player. Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x -0.25 Magical cloud shaped balls surround the King from the back as they heal him and the party. The party members must be near the King to receive healing. It is not recommended to heal while attacking a large group of enemies. You'll get hit and lose more health than you gain every time. Magic Projectile "Golden Knife" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: 'Base Magic Damage Throws a golden knife. Air Projectile '"Golden Knife" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: 'Base Magic Damage Throws a golden knife. An advanced use of Juggling, named Spellweaving, can use this Air Projectile for flashy techniques. Elemental Infusion '"Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Kingley Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A puffy white cloud appears under the King as he jumps. Can be used to start up juggles or levitation combos. Gallery King Pack DLC.png|The King as he appears in the XBLA exclusive King Pack DLC. Bobkinghq.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite. Kingm8.jpg|The King as he appears in the game BattleBlock Theater. KingPS4.jpg|King's color affinity on a PS4 controller (a tad lighter than Orange Knight's) oups.jpg|Beefyhttps://castlecrashers.fandom.com/wiki/Beefy sprite. Trivia * King is the only playable character with a non-offensive Splash Attack. * If playing as King in Tall Grass Field, the NPC King, normally seen as everyone else, will disappear entirely. * King appeared in The Behemoth's 3rd title ''BattleBlock Theater'' as a limited time head skin. See also * Character Tiers * Weapon Tiers Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC